Vixen's Redemption - Who We Once Were Challenge
by Esther Silvers
Summary: Vixen has always followed this motto: every cat for themselves. She knows how it feels like to be abandoned, to be uncared for, to be cast out. Every cat she knows are greedy, selfish and unkind. She's never known anyone who could be kind, caring and gentle. But what happens when she meets a cat with all those and more?


_**Vixen's Redemption**_

 _ **Challenge for the forum FalconClan**_

 **Outside of a small Twoleg settlement**

"Give it, runt." hissed Jayce, a huge, muscular, red-furred tom with menacing amber eyes. "You better listen to Jayce, Vixie," sneered a skinny, ghastly tom named Scratch. Vixen snarled. She hated when they used her nickname. They weren't about to steal her food away again! It took her forever to get this one piece of prey and she ain't giving it up!

Vixen narrowed her eyes. Though she was only a couple moons younger, Jayce was much bigger. "No! I caught this bird ; I won't give it away." Vixen stood over her prey protectively. She tensed, and widened her eyes in fear as Jayce snarled.

"Get her!"

Vixen scrambled to escape the toms' claws. She sprinted out of the dark alleyway they were in, out into a small meadow. Her heart pounded, her muscles burned and sweat started to form. Then, she realized Jayce and Scartch weren't chasing her. She skidded to a stop, looking behind her. Jayce and Scratch were feasting on _her_ bird, ripping out the meat and feathers. Vixen's stomach grumbled. She hissed in frustration, in anger and annoyance.

She hated those toms.

She wished they'd go die.

With these dark thoughts in her mind, Vixen set off to who knows where, not bothering to catch anymore. Jayce and Scratch would just steal it away from her. She was tired of this rogue life, tired of all these rogue cats, tired of the rogue lifestyle. She was abandoned, uncared for, forced to live on her own.

 _That's it,_ thought Vixen. _I'm getting out of here. I don't wanna stay here any longer._ Vixen broke into a run, farther away from this prison, this dump, this horrible version of a home.

 **Later**

Vixen put one paw lightly over onto the ground, each time getting closer to her target: a squirrel eating a nut. It was evening, the sky dyed pink, red, orange and yellow, the sun dipping lower, ready for its slumber. All Vixen was ready to do was catch, kill and eat.

She could hear its nibbling, its breathing, and she could envision it in her stomach. She waved her tail in the air, ready to strike.

"Keep your tail down, or else you're gonna scare the creature away," called out an unfamiliar voice. Vixen cursed as the squirrel scurried away in fright. She whirled around, baring her sharp teeth.

"You piece of scum! Why the hell did you do that?" she hissed in anger. The cat who had called out to her, smiled. He had silver fur, dark grey streaks on his body and pale blue eyes. He was a little bigger as well. "I was only trying to help," he said innocently. Vixen snarled. "Well, congratulations you've helped by making me starve all over again!"

The tom rolled his eyes. "You'll catch another one." Vixen couldn't take any of the tom's passive attitutide anymore. She snarled and leaped, her claws unsheathed. She knocked the tom to the ground, scratching his muzzle. The stranger hissed and battered her with hits as well. They wriggled on the ground, taking turns having the advantage.

Vixen struggled to get up from the tom's grip on her, and succeeded. She leaped to her paws in a flash, and so did the tom. She was just about to attack again, before the tom widened his eyes in horror and whispered:

"Look behind you.."

Vixen turned around, scared of what might be behind her. Suddenly, she got pummeled to the ground. When she looked up, she saw the tom's eyes glinting with laughter.

 _That wasn't fair!_ thought Vixen angrily. _He tricked me!_

She tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. The tom was too heavy, and he had a strong grip. She was at his mercy now. She closed her eyes, awaiting the killing bite.

"Let's end this peacefully, shall we?"

Vixen opened her eyes. The tom wasn't on her anymore, just sitting a couple mouse-lengths away. Vixen was confused. Why didn't he?-

"Why didn't you finish me off?" she demanded. The tom cocked his head. "Was I supposed to?" Vixen sat down, and glanced away. "No," she mumbled. After a long moment, she sighed.

"Thank you."

She glanced up, her companion smiling again. "What's your name?" he asked. Vixen narrowed her eyes, wondering why he would want to know her name. "Vixen." she answered carefully. The tom nodded. "I'm Ace," he mewed. Vixen nodded as well. "Nice to meet you, Ace," she meowed. She glanced at him.

Now that she got a good look at him, she realized hewasnt skinny, or underfed lile she was, he was actually in peetty good shape. Her stomach grumpled, reminding her of her ordeal. Sce glanced at her, worry in his eyes. "We should get something to eat," he suggested.

Vixen gazed at him with confusion. "Together?" she said. Ace nodded. "Together. But I think you should stay here. I'll get us something to eat," assured Ace and bounded off in search of food.

Vixen lay down, awed. She was amazed at this tom's generosity, at his kind words. Her cheeks burned with shame at the thought of hurting him.

 _But wait...what if he's just saying that to get away from you? What if he's tricking you and escaping?_

Vixen started doubting. This cat's antics were a little too nice. Almost so that it hard to believe. In her world, its every cat for themselves. Nothing more, nothing less. But before she could start doubting deeper, Ace came, jaws full of feathers.

Vixen stood up in anticipation. The bird looked so good! When he placed it down, she wolfed it down in mere seconds. When she looked up, Ace's eyes were wide with astonishment. "I guess you were hungrier than I thought," he mewed, laying down beside Vixen. Vixen looked away, guilt once again upon her. She had eaten all of the bird, not leaving a bite for Ace. The bird was all but bones and feathers now. "I'm so sorry," she apologized quietly.

"Its fine," murmured Ace. "It was more for you than me anyways." Vixen looked at him, incredulous, with nothing-and a thousand-things to ask. She looked up, seeing the dark sky and stars looming over them.

"Let's sleep here tonight," said Ace, curling up beside her, already falling asleep. Vixen lay her head down.

She knew that she will never be able to repay Ace's kindness and gentleness towards her. It just wasn't her nature. She didn't even know if she was able to be so kind. Probably not.

He's shown her things that she thought would never see inside a cat. He's shown her that hope is possible, even in a dark world like this. He's shown her how it feels like to be cared for, how it feels like to be respected, how it feels like to be loved.

Ace was her friend, and she knew it.

As she closed her eyes, she silently vowed to stay by his side whenever and wherever they went. She would protect him with her life, her strength and her heart.

 **The End.**


End file.
